Errors occasionally occur during operation of a computing device. Some computing devices may include hardware and/or encoding schemes which may enable correction of correctable errors such as, for example, a single-bit error on data having an error correction code (ECC). Some computing devices may also include firmware or system software which may enable recovery from some uncorrectable errors such as, for example, multi-bit ECC errors. Besides correctable errors and uncorrectable errors, computing devices may also encounter fatal errors which are uncorrectable and unrecoverable due to the nature of the error or the lack of suitable hardware, firmware, and/or software.
Information identifying the source of the error may enable computing devices and/or technicians servicing the computing devices to more effectively handle errors. However, the task of identifying the source of an error is exacerbated by the fact that computing devices often have multiple components, multiple interfaces, and/or multiple transfer paths which may be the source of the error.